


Kidnapping

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dorothy Moreno is on the case to solve the mystery of her friend's son's disappearance.





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Start at the end, immediately flashback to the beginning.
> 
> I'm introducing my character Dorothy Moreno here for y'all. She's the lead in the detective novel I'm working on.

The couple gathered in front of the window, too numb to speak. I didn't look. I knew he was dead.

My name is Dorothy Moreno, and I'm a detective. I had been called in by a dear friend whose son had been taken. They had received the ransom note in the mail and needed advice from someone who wasn't with the police.

When I arrived, Regina, my friend, greeted me with open arms, weeping into my shoulder. I let her cry onto me while I whispered that things would be all right. Nodding, she backed away, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

She led me into the parlor where her husband, Rex, and his best friend, Tom, sat pouring over the letter. Rex stood to greet me.

"Dory, thank you for coming," he said. "Regina and I are at our wit's end."

"May I see the letter?" I asked, sitting down beside Regina on the settee.

"Of course," Rex said. "Tom?"

Tom handed it to Rex who handed it to me. "It came in today's post."

"The envelope?" I asked.

"The what?"

"Where's the envelope?"

"It's-- I--" Rex stammered.

"It's here," Regina said, handing it to me. "I dropped it beside me when I read the letter."

"Thank you." I looked the envelope over first. Only an address and a stamp.

I turned to the letter absently. "Who collected the mail today?"

"Er, Tom, I think, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Tom said. "I found it right on top."

"Thank you," I said. "Tom? Don't you have a cabin up north a ways?"

"Not much of one," he said, finally addressing me. "But it's standing. It was my grandfather's."

"I thought I remembered that." I looked to Regina, who was looking at me with terrible confusion.

"I think I know where your son is and who took him."

"How?" Regina asked. "You barely read the letter!"

"I didn't need to." I held up the envelope so they could all see. "There's no postmark on this stamp. Someone placed it in your box."

"Anyone could have," said Rex.

"How often do you collect their mail, Tom?"

Tom shrugged, trying to look at ease. "Most times I come over. I'm usually here after it's been delivered, so I just pick it up."

"I think this wasn't in your box, Regina," I said. "I think someone deliberately added it to your mail as they brought it up."

"Now, see here," Rex started. "Tom's a old friend. I don't see what accusing him has to do with--"

"Tom," I interrupted, pointedly. "Where is their son?"

"He's not at the cabin," Tom said, inching towards the window. "You won't find him anywhere."

Rex turned around, stunned and enraged. "Tom, what are you saying?"

"I'm sick of your perfect life, Rex! I'm sick of watching you two fawn over that child. You used to be fun. You used to be people! Now you're parents." He spat the last word as if it was the worst thing he could call someone.

Rex gripped his shoulder. "You tell me where my boy is, Tom, or I swear--!"

"You'll do what?" Tom asked, sneering. "Pay up? Why shouldn't you? I deserve some of that money. I've been scrounging for years trying to keep up with you." He broke away from Rex's grasp. "No, you'll never find your son. You can search the cabin all you want, you won't find him."

He turned and shoved open the window, climbing onto the edge. "You've ruined everything," he shouted, though which of us he meant, I couldn't say. "But you'll never find your boy."

With that, he jumped.

*****

"What do we do now?" Regina asked, pulling herself away from the window. "Tom must have been telling the truth. If he's not at the cabin, then where?"

"Probably at Tom's flat, waiting for him to come back," I said.

"Do you really think so?" Rex asked, softly.

"I do. And I think now is the time to call the police and let them take over. They have the manpower you need."

Regina took my hand in hers. "Thank you for everything," she said. "If it hadn't been for you--" She glanced back towards the window. "Poor Tom. I never knew he hated us so much."

"I don't know how long it would have lasted," I said. "Sooner or later he was bound to crack and do something. Hatred breeds such strong emotions."

"If he harmed my boy, I'll--" Rex began, then stopped. What good would it do if he had?

"I think he's fine. He's probably lonely," I said. "Call the police, dear. Let them go to Tom's flat first."

"Yes, I will," Regina said, standing. "Would you--? Would you mind staying with us while they come?"

I took her hand and squeezed gently. "Of course, dear. That's what friends are for."


End file.
